biosfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Fysiologie van dieren
Biosdocumenten Examenverloop: - Je krijgt 3 grote vragen (4pt, 4pt, 3pt) die je schriftelijk voorbereidt en mondeling moet brengen bij de prof. - Je schrijft 5 definitiies van elk ongeveer een halve pagina (5pt) en een oefening van het deel van Karl Farrow (3pt) en geeft deze op het einde af aan de assistent 31/01/2020 NM # Starling effect in normaal capillair netwerk bespreken en vergelijken met deze in het glomerulair netwerk. # Pancreas secretie + fasen # Diabetes mellitus veroorzaakt polyurie, verklaar. (meer Suiker in in filtraat en in verzamelbuisje --> reabsorptie transporters (SGLT 1&2) verzadigd --> Starlingkrachten --> diurese) # Alkalose, paravertebraal ganglion, EPO, surfactant, mictiereflex # Farrow: oef met infinite bath 15/01/2020 # Schets de AP bij ventriculaire myocyt en leg de mechanismen uit die hiertoe leiden. Hoe geeft dit aanleiding tot de hartcyclus? Vergelijk de excitatie-contractiekoppeling bij skeletspieren. # Bespreek de vertering en absorptie van lipiden in het GI kanaal van zoogdieren # Wat zijn de acute en langetermijn effecten van metabole acidose? # Juxtaglomerulair apparaat, ADH, Chloride shift, pepsinogeen, paravertebraal ganglion # Farrow: oefening met GHK en Nernst vgl 13/01/2020 (NM) # Wat is hemoglobine? Leg het belang van het Bohr-effect uit en vergelijk dit met het Root-effect. # Productie en functie van gal bespreken. (bijvragen: hormonale inwerking op de sfincter van Oddi (CCK), heropname van galzouten in de darm, weg van chylomicronen naar het bloed, opname van afbraakproduct billirubine in het bloed richting de nieren) # Meerkeuzevraag: Denkvraagje over het starling-effect en lymfe vorming # Farrow: Ghk formule # woordjes: Gastrine, Podocyt, migrerende motorcomplexen, junxtaglomerulair apparaat, Catecholamines 23/08/2019 (NM) # ventriculaire myocyt en de uitleg en verschillen met de gewone spiercellen # absorptie en synthese van de vetten # metabolisme acidose uitleggen en hoe verholpen # Farrow: # woordjes: ADH, Pepsinogeen, paravertebraal ganglion, junxtaglomerulair apparaat, chloride shift 01/02/2019 (VM) # Woorden: Paravertebraal Ganglion, EPO, Alkalose, (leg uit in halve bladzijde), Surfactant, Mictiereflex # Arteriële bloeddruk: hoe geregeld? # Pancreas: secretie, regulatie en fases (koppelen aan fases is belangrijk). # Farrow: wat gebeurt er met de 1cellige als Cl- kanaal open, K+ kanaal open? Hoe is dit een positieve of negatieve stroom? Geef formules. # Diabetes mellitus veroorzaakt polyurie, verklaar. (meer Suiker in in filtraat en in verzamelbuisje --> reabsorptie transporters (SGLT 1&2) verzadigd --> Starlingkrachten --> diurese) 16 januari 2019 (NM) 1) Schets de actiepotentiaal bij ventriculaire myocyt + bespreek mechanismen enz. Leg uit hoe dit leidt tot de hartcyclus. Geef de belangrijke verschillen met de excitatie-contractie koppeling bij skeletspieren. 2) Vertering en absorptie van lipiden over hele gastro-intestinaal kanaal bij zoogdieren bespreken. 3) Wat zijn de acute, en wat zijn de lange termijn effecten van een metabole acidose. (acute= verhoogde longventilatie, lange termijn= zuren via urine verwijderen) 4) paravertebraal ganglion, chlorideshift, pepsinogeen, ADH, juxtamedullair apparaat 5) Farrow: oefening met Nernst vergelijking 16 januari 2019 (VM) 1) Mechanisme van de longen + controle van de ademhaling. (4p) 2) Bespreek de fasen van maagzuursecretie en hoe wordt deze gecontroleerd? (4p) 3) denkvraag over NA en A: noradrenaline en adrenaline hebben allebei een chonotroop en inotroop effect. Noradrenaline veroorzaakt echter een gemiddelde stijging van de bloeddruk en adrenaline niet. Leg uit. (3p) 4) Begrippen: vasa recta, carotide sinus, EZS, alodsteron, erythropoïetine 5) Farrow: vraagje over wat er met de cel gebeurt wanneer de uitwendige plasmaconcentratie van permeabele en impermeabele ionen verhoogt/ verlaagt 14 januari 2019 (NM) # Wat is hemoglobine? Leg het belang van het Bohr-effect uit en vergelijk dit met het Root-effect. (Bijvragen: tense and relaxed vorm, en zuurstofsaturatie vs zuurstofcapaciteit) # Leg de controle van de waterbalans uit, en wat heeft de zoutbalans hier mee te maken? (Hier wou ze ook echt de plaatsen van de receptoren & signaalwegen weten) # Denkvraagje over het starling-effect en lymfe vorming (ze vroeg ook wat er dan met de lymfe gebeurd) # Begrippen: Gastrine, Podocyt, Cobalamine, MMC, Carotislichaampje # Oefening Farrow met GHK en Nernst 14 januari 2019 (VM) # Hoe zijn herbivore zoogdieren aangepast aan hun voedingswijze? Bespreek de complexe maag bij herkauwers, inclusief vertering van proteïnen (NIEUWE VRAAG) # Bespreek hoe het lichaam de osmolaliteit controleert, en hoe de nier hierbij betrokken is. # Dieren die onder water gaan, ademen eerst enkele keren snel en diep in, waarna ze nog één keer diep inademen en onder water gaan. Waarom doen ze dit? Gebruik je kennis over gastransport en regulatie. (Het antwoord is dat door hyperventilatie uw CO2 gehalte zeer sterk daalt, waardoor het tijdens het duiken langer duurt voordat de drempelwaarde die chemoreceptoren detecteren bereikt is. Omdat chemoreceptoren zorgen voor een reflexmatige ademhaling is dit dus handig tijdens het duiken.) # Steroïdehormoon, type II pneumocyt, chronotroop effect, cholecystokinine en antrale peristaltiek # GHK vergelijking invullen (concentraties waren omgekeerd als bij normale cellen, dus nu kreeg je een positieve potentiaal), invloed van concentratieverandering en permeabiliteitsstijging heel kort benoemen. 24 augustus 2018 (NM) # Clorideshift, Vasa recta, Carotislichaampje, Antrale peristaltiek, Cobalamine # Farrow: Gegeven de concentraties van Na, K en Cl in de cel van een bacterie en de concentraties voor die drie ionen in het vijverwater. In de bacteriecel: Na = 57, K = 65, Cl = 112. In de vijver: Na = 0.41, K = 0.37, Cl = 0.4. + enkele denkvragen daarrond. # Arteriële bloeddruk regeling (kort en lange termijn) # Pancreas secretie + fasen # Waarom vindt er bij respiratorische acidose vasodilatatie plaats in de bloedvaten van de hersenen en niet bij metabole acidose? 23 januari 2018 (NM) # aldosteron, paravertebraal ganglion, vasa recta, migrerende motorcomplexen, chlorideshift # Farrow: vraag over de klassieke actiepotentiaal (relatieve concentraties en richting van de stroom wordt bij elke stap gevraagd + schets) en zijn de K+-ionen van belang voor het genereren van een enkele actiepotentiaal? # AP uitleggen en toepassen op de hartcyclus # fases en regulatie van de maagzuursecretie # waarom kan gewilde hyperventilatie niet lang aangehouden worden (antwoord: centrale chemoreceptoren) 22 januari 2018 (NM) # aldosteron, acidose, enterisch zenuwstelsel, erythropoietine, carotide sinus # Farrow: vraag over diffusie en osmose # CO2 transport in het bloed en rol in regulatie zuurbase evenicht # vertering van lipiden over het gehele gastro intestinaal kanaal # denkvraag over NA en A: noradrenaline en adrenaline hebben allebei een chonotroop en inotroop effect. Noradrenaline veroorzaakt echter een gemiddelde stijging van de bloeddruk en adrenaline niet. Leg uit. 15 januari 2018 (NM) # Type II pneumocyt, alkalose, steroid hormoon, CCK, antrale peristaltiek # Farrow: Vm cel, Eq ionen en stroom ionen geven (kader met mM in en out gegeven en RT/F voor log en ln ook) # Vertering en absorptie proteinen - bijvraag over specifieke enzymen in maag-pancreas, hoe geactiveerd etc 4. Osmolaliteit bloed en rol nieren - bijvraag over JGA, ADH, hoe en waar in de nieren heeft AVP en JGA invoed? 5. Hoe kan je de SA sneller doen werken? +schets - bijvraag over A en NA, welke receptoren 15 januari 2018 (VM) # Surfactant, Paravertebraal ganglion, Defaecatie reflex, Acidose en Gastrine # Vraag van Forrow: bespreek stroom (flux / J) en membraanpotentiaal (Vm). Concentraties zijn binnen en buiten de cel zijn gegeven en enkele denkvragen daarrond. # Productie en functie van gal bespreken. (bijvragen: hormonale inwerking op de sfincter van Oddi (CCK), heropname van galzouten in de darm, weg van chylomicronen naar het bloed, opname van afbraakproduct billirubine in het bloed richting de nieren) # Starling effect in normaal capillair netwerk bespreken en vergelijken met deze in het glomerulair netwerk. (bijvragen: Starling effect in peritubulair netwerk, ontstaan van oedeem) # Als de relatieve concentratie van een bepaalde stof in het glomerulair filtraat t.o.v. de plasmaconcentratie kleiner is dan 1, wat weet je dan van de excretie van deze stof? (Zeker alles wat je weet rond de vorm van het molecule ook vermelden) 25 augustus 2017 (NM) # Antidiuretisch hormoon, vasa recta, alkalose, chlorideshift, mictiereflex (5p) # Hoe wordt de arteriële bloeddruk geregeld? (5p) # Fases van de maagzuursecretie en hoe wordt dit geregeld? (5p) # Denkvraag van Farrow: Je hebt een epitheliale cel die permeabel is voor Cl- en H2O. Als je NaCl wilt transporteren van de apicale naar de basolaterale kant, welke kanalen/transporters bouw je dan in? (meerkeuze vraag van 4 opties) (Ik denk dat dit het juiste antwoord: Basolaterale Na/Kpomp, basolaterale K+-kanaal, apicale Na+-kanaal.) + motiveer je antwoord + bijvraag op het mondeling: wat is paracellulair transport? (3p) (Hetzelfde examen als 23 januari 2017 NM) 24 januari 2017 (vm) # chemische synaps, migrerende motorcomplexen, podocyt, paravertebraal ganglion en nog iets # Ventriculaire myocyt, AP uitleggen, hoe gestimuleerd en hoe dit leidt tot de hartcyclus. # Pancreas, functie, controle en fasen. # Redeneringsvraag over carotislichaampjes. 24 januari 2017 (nm) # Aldosteron, EPO, Catecholamines, EZS, Acidose # CO2 transport in bloed en belang in zuur-base-balans # Vertering en absorptie van lipiden # Oef van Farrow: Vm berekenen, Ex berekenen en zeggen welke ionen in en uit gaan. 23 januari 2017 (nm) Begrippen (uitleggen in een halve pagina): antidiuretish hormoon,chloride shift, alkalose, vasa recta en mictiereflex - Beschrijf de regulatie van de arteriële bloeddruk op lange/ korte termijn(5p) - Bespreek de fasen van maagzuursecretie en hoe wordt deze gecontroleerd?(5p) - Vraag van Farrow (3p): Meerkeuze vraag over transport over een epitheliaal membraan ( Na/K ATPase in basolateraal of apicaal membraan, ..) 23 januari 2017 (vm) Begrippen (uitleggen in een halve pagina): Juxtaglomerulair apparaat, gastrine, alkalose, defeacatiereactie, surfactans. (5p) - Galproductie uitleggen en functie (5p) - Starling effect in de capillairen en de nieren (5p) - Vraag van Farrow (3p): a. Geef de definitie van stroom en membraanpotentiaal en geef de formule die deze begrippen met elkaar verbindt. b. Oefening met Pk en Jin en Juit. c. (er is een tabel gegeven met inwendige concentraties van ionen en uitwendige concentraties) Wat gebeurt er als de Cl- kanalen openen? Waarom kom dit? Is de stroom inwaarts of uitwaarts en hoe komt dat? 16 januari 2017 (nm) begrippen: carotide sinus, paravertebraal ganglion, pneumocyt type II, antrale peristaltiek, CCK - Bohreffect en vergelijk met Rooteffect + zijn toepassing. - Waterbalans en interactie met zoutbalans. - Vraag over deel Karl Farrow: berekening met Wet van Nernst en interpretatie hiervan. (Eigenlijk zelfde examen als 11/01/2016) 16 januari 2017 (vm) Begrippen: carotide lichaam, steroïdhormoon, cobalamine, longsurfancant, EPO - Leg de vertering en absorptie van proteïnen uit (in heel gastro-intestinaal kanaal). - Leg uit hoe de osmolaliteit in het bloed wordt gecontroleerd en geef hierbij de rol van de nieren. - Oefening Farrow. Je krijgt de concentratie van Na, K en Cl in en uit de cel. Ook de permeabiliteit is gegeven. a) Bereken Vrest, RT/F is gegeven voor ln en voor log. b) Wat gebeurt er met Vrest als de concentratie extern K 10x stijgt? c) Wat gebeurt er met Vrest als de permeabiliteit van Na 10x stijgt? 19 januari 2016 (nm) begrippen: paravertebraal ganglion, elektrische synaps, (de rest weet ik niet meer) - AP in ventriculaire myocyt + in andere spiercellen. NIET VERGETEN: ook slow wave vermelden (er zijn dus 3 types: met plateau, zonder plateau en slow wave) - vertering en vertering van proteines - welk van volgende oorzaken heeft het meeste effect op carotis en aortalichaampjes: CO, minder O2 diffusie thv van longen, acute resp alkalose, anemie. juiste antwoord: minder diffusie thv longen maar deze vraag ging meer om de redenering 19 januari 2016 (vm) begrippen: patch-clamp techniek, longsurfactant, steroïdhormoon, EPO, cobalamine - geef de verschillende fasen van de maagzuursecretie en de controlemechanismen - hoe wordt de osmolaliteit in het bloed gecontroleerd en wat is de hierin de functie van de nieren - noradrenaline en adrenaline hebben allebei een chonotroop en inotroop effect. Noradrenaline veroorzaakt echter een gemiddelde stijging van de bloeddruk en adrenaline niet. Leg uit 18 januari 2016 (nm) begrippen: Aldosteron, Enterisch ZS, Acidose, Erythropeïne, Catecholamines -excitatie-contractie terugkoppeling skeletspier uitleggen en verschil met hartspier geven -absorptie en vertering lipiden - Diabetes mellitus veroorzaakt polyurie, verklaar. 18 januari 2016 (vm) -begrippen : Mictiereflex, Chlorideshift, Antidiuretisch hormoon, Vasa recta, Alkalose -Regulatie arteriële bloeddruk - Functie pancreas , controle en verschillende fase van de secretie - Meerkeuze vraag over transport over een epitheliaal membraan ( Na/K ATPase in basolateraal of apicaal membraan, ..) 14 januari 2016 (Kortrijk) begrippen: mictiereflex, vasa recta, pneumocyt type II, paravertebraal ganglion, ADH Vraag 1: Leg uit Bohreffect en geef fysiologische relevantie + Rooteffect en toepassing. (bijvraag Haldane) (5pntn) Vraag 2: Geef het belang van pancreas, functie in spijsvertering en bespreek de verschillende fasen in pancreassecretie. (5pntn) Vraag 3: NA en A hebben allebei een positief chronotroop en inotroop effect. Verklaar waarom er enkel bij NA ook een bloeddrukstijging optreedt en niet bij (normale) A concentraties. (3 pntn) 11 januari 2016 14u in de namiddag begrippen: juxtaglomerulair apparaat surfactant defeacatiereflex carotis lichaampje (niet carotide sinus!!) gastrine vragen: - Gal productie en functie (vermeld ook vertering van lipiden) - Vergelijk het Starling effect in een normaal capillair met dit in een glomerulair capillair (vermeld ook vasa recta) - Gegeven de concentraties van Na, K en Cl in de cel van een bacterie en de concentraties voor die drie ionen in het vijverwater. In de bacteriecel: Na = 57, K = 65, Cl = 112. In de vijver: Na = 0.41, K = 0.37, Cl = 0.4. Los volgende vier vragen op met deze gegevens. (1) Wat gebeurt er met K bij een uitwaartse stroom? (2) Wat gebeurt er met Na bij een inwaartse stroom? (3) Wanneer het Cl kanaal opengaat, wat gebeurt er met de stroom van Cl? (4) Is dit dan een inwaartse of een uitwaartse stroom? (Oefening van Farrow, Engelse prof) 11 januari 2016 (voormiddag) 1) begrippen: carotide sinus, antrale peristaltiek (bijvraag over MMC), pneumocyt type II, cholecystokinine, ... 2) Bespreek het Bohr-effect en de fysiologische relevantie + Rooteffect met toepassing (zwemblaas) 3) Waterbalans + link zoutbalans 4) Oefening van het deel van Karl Farrow (hoofdstuk 2): berekining met behulp van de vegelijking van Nernst (NIET GEGEVEN). 26 januari 2015 (namiddag) 1) begrippen : regulerende volumestijging, catecholamines, neuromusculaire juncties, carotenoide sinus, aldosteron 2) Bespreek het Bohr-effect en de fysiologische relevantie + Rooteffect (bijvraag Haldane-effect) 3) Vertering en opname eiwitten 4) Als de relatieve concentratie van een bepaalde stof in het glomerulair filtraat tov de plasmaconcentratie kleiner is dan 1, wat weet je dan van de excretie van deze stof? Ze hoort graag waarom er niet zo'n hoge filtratie is (grootte, rigiditeit en negatieve lading ) 20 januari 2015 (voormiddag) 1) begrippen: EZS, cobalamine, CCK, elektrische synaps en gefaciliteerde diffusie 2) transport CO2 in bloed en Functie CO2 in zuur-base 3) waterbalans + link zoutbalans 4) versnellen van SA knoop 20 januari 2015 (namiddag) 1) begrippen: MMC, ADH, EPO, braakreflex, vasa recta, 2) excitatie-contractie terugkoppeling uitleggen en verschil met hartspier geven 3) bespreek de vertering en absorptie van lipiden (niet enkel dat deeltje van de vertering, ze wilt ook weten van waar alle stoffen komen, hoe die vrij gezet worden, wat die stimuleren, welke cellen wat doen,...) 4) welk van de 4 onderstaande gebeurtenissen heeft de grootste stimulerende invloed op de aorta en carotis lichaampjes bij hypoxie: CO vergiftiging/anemie/verlaagde zuurstof dissociatie/acute respiratoire alkalose 19 januari 2015 (Voormiddag) 1) Begrippen: omasum; mictiereflex; paravertebraal ganglion; chlorideshift; acidose 2) Schets het verloop van een actiepotentiaal in een ventriculaire myocyt. Leg uit welke mechanismen aan de basis van deze actiepotentiaal liggen. Leg bondig uit hoe de actiepotentiaal verloopt in de andere spiercellen. (5pt) 3) Bespreek de pancreas, wat is zijn rol in de vertering, welke fasen komen voor en onder welke controle staat de pancreas (5pt) 4) Diabetes mellitus veroorzaakt polyurie, verklaar. (3pt) 15 januari 2015 (kortrijk) 1. Begrippen uitleggen en situeren: Defaecatiereflex, JGA, type II pneumocyt, stereoide hormonen, ... 2. Beschrijf de regulatie van de arteriële bloeddruk op lange/ korte termijn 3. Producten en stappen in pancreassecretie uitleggen 4. Leg uit: oedeem door verhoogde bloeddruk 12 januari 2015 (nm) 1) fasen en controle van maagzuursecretie 2) hoe wordt de osmolaliteit in het bloed geregeld (en hoe zit dat bij de nieren). Het was dus de waterbalans en da van Na+ denk ik? Dat deel met ECBV in het deel van de nieren 3) Waarom inotroop effect en chronotroop effect van NA en A en waarom enkel bij NA hogere bloeddruk. 4) woordjes: microtubuli, surfactant, acidose, cobalamine en refractaire periode 12 januari 2015 (vm) 1) woordjes: juxtaglomulair apparaat, steroide hormonen, type II pneumocyten, gastrine, defaecatiereflex 2) hoe wordt de artiele bloeddruk gereguleerd 3) gal productie en functie 4) meerkeuze vraag over hoe ge Na, water en Cl paracellulair van apicaal naar basolateraal membraan. Keuzes waren afhankelijk van plaats van Na-K pomp, Na kanaal en K kanaal. Uitleggen waarom juist en waarom fout 27 januari 2014 (nm) 1) MMC (bijvraag: is dat bij alle dieren zo? Nee, herbivoren eten continu) alkalose (bijvraag: wat doet respiratorische alkalose met HCO3 en wat doet metabolische alkalose met die concentratie (dalen, stijgen)) carotis lichaampje (bijvraag: wat is de voornaamste respons op hypoxie (de belangrijkste is niet vasodilatatie maar hyperventilatie)) surfactant ADH (vermeld zeker aquaporine 2 kanalen in verzamelbuis) 2) Vergelijk het Starling effect in een normaal capillair met dit in een glomerulair capillair (vermeld ook vasa recta) 3) Vertering en absorptie van lipiden. (vermeld ook ductus thoracicus en vena subclavia) 4) A heeft positief chronotroop effect. Waarom is het belangrijk dat het ook positief dromotroop effect heeft? (refractionaire periodes) nene niet refractionaire periodes. Het chronotroop effect zorgt ervoor dat er in de SA-knoop meer AP's worden gemaakt maar als de geleidingssnelheid (dromotroop) niet toeneemt, zullen de andere delen van het hart niet meer in fase kloppen (hartritmestoornissen) . 21 januari 2014 (voormiddag) 1) a) Enterisch Zenuwstelsel b) Surfactant c) Cobalamine d) Cholecystokinine e) Podocyt 2) Hoe wordt koolstofdioxide in het bloed vervoerd? waarom is koolstofdioxide belangrijk voor de zuur-base balans? 3) Hoe wordt de waterbalans gereguleerd? 4) Op welke drie manieren vertraagt Ach het hartritme in de SA-knoop? (ik ben als eerste gegaan dus ik weet niks van de rest, maar tegen mij zei ze dat de vraagstelling fout was en dat ik dus maximum punten kreeg. ik heb letterlijk zes woorden geschreven. Repolarisatie sneller, depolarisatie trager, drempelpotentiaal hoger.) ze heeft dan ook maar gevraagd welke stoffen het hartritme versnellen. (A en AN dus) 20 januari 2014 (voormiddag) CO-vergiftiging Antrale peistaltiek (bijvraag MMC) Longsurfacanten Aldosteron paracellulaire transport (bijvraag transcellulaire transport) 1)Vertering en opname eiwitten (bijvraag worden ook intacte eiwitten opgenomen)(5pt) 2)Door hypertenstie (bloedruk vrhoging geeft oedeem (geef ook daarbij starling effect)(3pt) 3)Bicarbonaat belangerijk voor plasma pH (zie over bicarbonaat als buffer systeem maar ook nieren zullen bicarbonaat hebben langtermijn regulatie) (5pt) 14 januari 2014 (voormiddag) 1) Bespreek het Bohr-effect en de fysiologische relevantie + Rooteffect (bijvraag Haldane-effect) (5pt) 2) Bespreek de fases en regulatie van pancreassecretie (5pt) 3) NA en A hebben allebei een positief chronotroop en inotroop effect. Verklaar waarom er enkel bij NA ook een bloeddrukstijging optreedt en niet bij (normale) A concentraties. paravertebraal ganglion thrombine vasa recta ileocaecale klep ADH 13 januari 2014 (namiddag) 1. Geef het verloopt van een AP weer in een ventriculaire spiercel en beschrijft bondig bijhorende mechanismen. 2. Bespreek de verschillende fases van de maagzuursecretie. 3. Diabetes mellitus geeft aanleiding tot Polyurie (verhoogde urineproductie) leg uit waarom. mictiereflex omasum chloride shift acidose fibrinolyse 13 januari 2014 (voormiddag) 1. Leg uit hoe de arteriële bloeddruk gereguleerd wordt 2. Gal: productie + functie (galzouten + bilirubine!) 3.Als de relatieve concentratie van een bepaalde stof in het glomerulair filtraat tov de plasmaconcentratie kleiner is dan 1, wat weet je dan van de exretie van deze stof? Defaecatiereflex Juxtaglomerulair apparaat Steroïdhormoon Pneumocyt type II Gastrine 28 januari 2013 (namiddag) 1. Bespreek de manieren waarop CO2 wordt vervoerd in het bloed 2. Leg uit hoe de waterbalans gereguleerd wordt 3. Hoe kan men de AP in de SA knoop aanpassen (vertragen) (bijvraag hoe versnellen)? Schets Longsurfactant Cobalamine Enterisch zenuwstelsel Acidose Podocyt 28 januari 2013 (voormiddag) 1) Bespreek het Bohr-effect en de fysiologische relevantie + Rooteffect (bijvraag Haldane-effect) (5pt) 2) Bespreek de fases en regulatie van pancreassecretie (5pt) 3) NA en A hebben allebei een positief chronotroop en inotroop effect. Verklaar waarom er enkel bij NA ook een bloeddrukstijging optreedt en niet bij (normale) A concentraties. Woordjes: Paravertebraal ganglion Ileocaecale klep ADH Thrombine Vasa recta 21 januari 2013 (NM) 1) Vertering van lipiden: leg uit. 2) Waarom vindt er bij respiratorische acidose vasodilatatie plaats in de bloedvaten van de hersenen en niet bij metabole acidose? 3) Vergelijk het Starling effect in een normaal capillair met dit in een glomerulair capillair Woordjes: Tubuloglomerulaire feedback Migrerende motorcomplexen Aldosteron Alkalose + 1 dat ik vergeten ben 21 januari 2013 (VM) 1) schets de actiepotentiaal in de ventriculaire myocyt plus bespreek bondig de processen die hiervoor verantwoordelijk zijn. 2) Bespreek de fasen van maagzuursecretie en hoe wordt deze gecontroleerd? 3) Hoe veroorzaakt diabetes polyurie? woordjes: Omasum Acidose Mictiereflex Chlorideshift Fibrinolyse .. januari 2013 1) Bespreek de vertering en opname van eiwitten (5pt) 2) Leg uit hoe de arteriële bloeddruk gereguleerd wordt. (5pt) 3) Als de relatieve concentratie van een bepaalde stof in het glomerulair filtraat tov de plasmaconcentratie kleiner is dan 1, wat weet je dan van de exretie van deze stof? (3pt) woordjes: - acidose - surfactant - CO vergiftiging - antrale peristaltiek - paracellulair transport 14 januari 2013 (namiddag) Defaecatiereflex Steroïdhormoon Type II pneumocyten Juxtaglomerulair apparaat Cholecytokinine Leg uit waarom bicarbonaat belangrijk is in het regelen van de plasma-pH. (5ptn) Bespreek de productie en functie van gal Hoge bloeddruk (hypertensie) kan oedeem veroorzaken, verklaar ' 30 januari 2012 (voormiddag) Longsurfactant Cobalamine Enterisch zenuwstelsel Acidose Podocyt 1. Bespreek de manieren waarop CO2 wordt vervoerd in het bloed 2. Bespreek de fases van de pancreassecretie 3. Hoe kan men de AP in de SA knoop aanpassen? Schets 30 januari 2012 (namiddag) Megakaryocyt Aldosterone Cobalamine Mictiereflex Acidose Wat is longsurfactant? Wat zijn de functies? Bespreek de verschillende fasen van maagzuursecretie. Inzichtsvraag: Waarom is het belangrijk dat adrenaline naast een chronotroop effect ook een dromotroop effect heeft? Verklaar. 23 jan 2012 (voormiddag) Verklaar volgende woorden: (5ptn) - Gastrine - Alkalose - Defaecatiereflex - Rectaalklier - Slagvolume Leg uit hoe de arteriële bloeddruk gereguleerd wordt. (5pt) Leg uit hoe de waterbalans gereguleerd wordt (5pt) Een respiratorische acidose veroorzaakt onmiddellijk vasodilatatie in de hersenen, terwijl een metabole acidose geen vasodilatatie in de hersenen veroorzaakt, verklaar. (3pt) 16 jan 2012 (namiddag) Verklaar volgende woorden: (5ptn) - Antrale peristaltiek - Juxtaglomerulair apparaat - Steroïdhormoon - Type II pneumocyt - Cholecystokinine Leg uit waarom bicarbonaat belangrijk is in het regelen van de plasma-pH. (5ptn) Som de aanpassingen aan herbivorie bij zoogdieren op, vergelijk met andere vertebraten. (5ptn) Een hoge bloeddruk kan oedeem veroorzaken. (3ptn) 16 Jan 2012 (Voormiddag) vertering en absorptie van lipiden Bohr effect + vergelijken met rooteffect (bijvragen met oa haldane effect...). woordjes: paravertebraal ganglion, ileocaecale klep, inotroop effect, vasa recta, nog eentje dak niet herinner. en als inzichtsvraag: Als de relatieve concentratie van een bepaalde stof in het glomerulair filtraat tov de plasmaconcentratie kleiner is dan 1, wat weet je dan van de exretie van deze stof? (3pt) (instinker: je weet bijna niks want andere twee grote mechanismen in nieren zijn reabsorptie en secretie die het filtraat nog serieus kunnen aanpassen) '17 jan 2011 (voormiddag) Verklaar volgende woorden: - Podocyt - Enterisch zenuwstelsel - Acidose - Surfactant - Dromotroop effect Bespreek de mogelijke systemen van CO2-transport in het bloed Fases van de pancreas + controlemechanismen Hoge bloeddruk kan oedeem veroorzaken, verklaar 17 jan 2011 (namiddag) Verklaar volgende woorden: (5ptn) - Antrale peristaltiek - Juxtaglomerulair apparaat - Steroïdhormoon - Type II pneumocyt - Cholecystokinine Leg uit waarom bicarbonaat belangrijk is in het regelen van de plasma-pH. (5ptn) Som de aanpassingen aan herbivorie bij zoogdieren op, vergelijk met andere vertebraten. (5ptn) Op welke manier kan het bereiken van de drempelwaarde bij een AP in de SA-knoop vetraagd worden? (schets) (3ptn) 24 jan 2011 (namiddag) Verklaar volgende woorden: (5ptn) - Inotroop effect - rectaalklier - paravertebraal ganglion - reticulocyt - ... Bohreffect uitleggen en fysiologische relevantie verklaren + vergelijken met Rooteffect (5 ptn) De fases van maagzuursecretie uitleggen (5 ptn) Diabetes mellitus veroorzaakt polyurie (= diurese). Verklaar (3 ptn) 31 jan 2011 (namiddag) 1) Verklaar volgende woorden: (5ptn) a. Alkalose b. Minutenvolume c. Parasympatisch zenuwstelsel d. Cobalamine e. Gastrocolische reflex 2) Leg het Starlingeffect uit in een “normaal” capillair en vergelijk met een glomerulair capillair in de nieren (5pt) 3) Bespreek de vertering en opname van eiwitten (5pt) 4) Een respiratorische acidose veroorzaakt onmiddellijk vasodilatatie in de hersenen, terwijl een metabole acidose geen vasodilatatie in de hersenen veroorzaakt, verklaar. (3pt) Categorie:31 jan 2011 (namiddag) Categorie:oudere examenvragen